I Send My Regrets to Lily (Emerald Green Eyes)
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: Sort-of sequel to 'I Send My Regrets to Lily', but can be read alone. Don't own. R and R! - A boy entered the Great Hall. Severus's eyes immediately flew to him, not because of the boy, but because out of the corner of his eye… he had seen a familiar color. Brilliant green.-


**A/N: Here you are! SEQUELZZZZZZZZZ! Please review and tell me what you think about it. I know that I did take some author's license and maybe change what Severus might have actually been thinking had the fab fab fab Jk Rowling written this. Disclaimer: I don't own it. Queen JK Rowling does.**

A boy entered the Great Hall.

Severus's eyes immediately flew to him, not because of the boy, but because out of the corner of his eye… he had seen a familiar color.

He didn't see it again.

_Severus, you are imagining things. Pull yourself together, you know as well as anybody that Lily is dead._

He turned back to the table.

And there it was again.

This time he was sure that he wasn't imagining it.

And right he was.

There in front of the double doors was a boy, with James Potter's messy hair and light stature. And as he turned around, his eyes widened.

Severus almost choked. _Lily's eyes._

Down to the shape and brightness, the child had Lily's eyes.

Soon enough, the boy was sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from that table.  
>"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"<p>

Severus slumped back in his chair.

The child was destined to be arrogant at this rate, with the others fawning about him like some baby. And, the child was a Potter. Not an Evans. Not Lily.

He looked once again at- Potter, and looked into Lily's eyes, quite losing himself in their midsts. He had thought that he would never see them again, and yet, here they were, bright and sparkling and full of wonder. They looked exactly like Lily's eyes when she had entered the Hall for the first time.

Suddenly the boy started and grasped his forehead. His eyes spun to catch Severus's, and for a moment, confusion clouded Lily's eyes. He leaned over to the Prefect next to him.

His arm pointed at Severus's general direction, and they held a questioning look.

Severus watched the boy's lips as he answered Potter.  
>"Professor Snape…."<p>

No doubt he was telling the child all about him, and how horrible he was.

The child looked at him for a few more seconds, then turned away.

His glasses caught the light, and the glare on his lenses blocked his emerald eyes.

He didn't see her eyes again for the rest of the meal.

What he _did _see, however, was that as Potter left the hall, he was next to a boy with brilliant red hair. Not _quite _as bright as Lily's hair (maybe he did not want anything to compare to her), but still brilliant.

The two boys turned around once more before they left the hall.

Lily's eyes and hair were there.

Severus turned away.

O

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!... thoughtyououghttoknow.."

Quirrell fainted on the spot.

O

Quirrell had now been dealt with. Severus walked quickly down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

He was following the troll's stench, as it was quite _putrid._

Suddenly he heard a large, earthquaking thud from down the hall.

The ground below him almost seemed to ripple.

He ran now.

He got to the scene quickly, and almost fell over at what he saw.

Luckily, Occlumency enabled him to shield his features into anger.

Potter was there, with his large, brilliant eyes.

Weasley was there, with his fiery red hair.

And _Granger _was there, with her know-it-all attitude.

O

"I-it was _my _fault, Professors. I- I had read about trolls, you see, and, and I thought I could"

The rest of her apology was drowned out as Severus was in inner agony.

Lily's eyes- Potter had them-

Lily's hair- Weasley had it-

Lily's courage and smarts- Granger-

His eyes hardened.

_They are not Lily. They are a POTTER, a WEASLEY, and a GRANGER._

In the future, however, this thought of them as Lily would return.

O

Severus watched as Harry Potter came with Ginny Weasley into the Headmaster's office. Her fiery red hair was swinging about her, and Potter was next to her, taking off his dirty, smudged glasses to reveal brilliant green eyes.

Severus clenched his teeth.

O

"…for being an _insufferable know-it-all."_

He couldn't bear to hear her feminine voice reciting the book as Lily had done.

O

"Look…at…me"

Green eyes met black.

Severus's world went dark.


End file.
